


His Suicide Note

by AbelineGrace



Series: Sander Sides Short Stories [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Misnamed Janus, Past Abuse, References to Drugs, Suicide, Suicide Notes, everybody is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelineGrace/pseuds/AbelineGrace
Summary: this is dramatic af and inspired by something I saw on youtube [except the end that was cause uber angst]READ THE TAGS THIS IS REALLY BAD
Series: Sander Sides Short Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892353
Kudos: 17





	His Suicide Note

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS
> 
> Suicide, Mentions Rape and Abuse, Not my idea, Shit writing, Attempted suicide mentions, Self harm [mentions?], Assholes Logan, Roman and Deceit, Misnamed Deceit, Homophobia mention

With the camera set up Virgil picked up his set of cards

'Hello...'

'I'm Virgil Sanders'

'I have five siblings and an abusive mother'

'I am sixteen' He tapped the word -sixteen-

'So let's get straight to it, aye?'

'When I was fourteen my brother Damien [Deceit] raped me'

'He then continued to force me to please him day after day..'

'If I refused he hurt me'

'My two brothers Roman and Logan'

'They've bullied since I could remember'

'Roman was always the verbal dick'

'Logan the physical asshat'

'If I pull up my sleeve' He pulled his sleeve up and showed it to the camera

his arm was covered in cuts, scars and bruises

'both him and I have cut me here'

'It was when the rape started'

'Roman and Logan only got worse'

'As if they knew I was in a bad time'

'The bullying at my school picked up'

'Half way through ninth grade'

'I walked down to the bridge after school'

'and I stood on the ledge'

'for a solid twenty minutes'

'There was screaming from behind me, Roman, Patton and Thomas'

'They were running at me as Logan stood behind shocked'

'Damien smirked'

'course he smirked'

'The three pulled me down'

'I didn't struggle, I just cried'

'The next year, half way through tenth grade'

'I was sent into the hospital'

'I was walking up to deaths doorstep'

'From Alcohol Poisoning'

'Drug Overdose'

'And blood loss'

'I had stolen drugs and alcohol'

'from my mother'

'and when I went too far one night'

'I began cutting myself'

'I ripped off chunks of skin'

'From what I heard'

'Everyone, other than my mother and Damien'

'Stayed'

'For two weeks'

'And made sure I was okay'

'After'

'Well after is now'

'I'm bullied for being gay'

'I'm depressed'

'I'm abused'

'I'm raped'

'I do drugs'

'I cut myself'

'I over-drink on alcohol'

'every'

'single'

'day'

'And almost every week'

'I end up in the hospital'

'But I've never died'

'This is my suicide note'

'I love you all'

'Please keep on living'

'Please help others'

'Make sure nobody goes down this path if you can help'

'Don't bully others'

'You're beautiful'

'You're amazing'

'You're lovely'

'You're great'

'And a lot of people care about you'

'Pass on the message'

'And I love you all'

Virgil put down the last card, forgetting to turn off the camera, he turned around and stood up on his chair with tears streaming. He sat his head onto the rope and kicked away the chair.

Nobody came this time.


End file.
